


The First Days

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: Master's Slave and Other Shorts [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Master/Slave, Non-Sexual Slavery, Slave Trade, Slavery, Slaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 14:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19793107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: So far, Jason merely shot him dark glares any time Victor dared to be in the same room with him.Or his father.Or dared to speak with his father.Or exist in general.*Victor is eight**Jason is nine





	The First Days

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Lucia who wanted to see some of Victor's first few days with his new Master.
> 
> This kinda turned more into "why Jason hates Victor" so I'm so sorry if this wasn't exactly what you wanted. I promise I tried.
> 
> Either way, I hope you all enjoy

Victor is eight

Requested by Lucia

When they’d first entered the huge, grand home of his new master, a small child who was barely older than Victor rushed up to the pair.

Judging by the resemblance and how he was dressed, he was clearly Master’s son.

“You took forever!” the boy whined, rushing over to cling to Master’s arm, tugging on his sleeve. “You said we were going to watch a movie, remember? Heidi even made popcorn!” his gaze fell on Victor instantly.

The eight year old tried not to recoil and anger either Master or his son as the other boy bounded over to stand in front of him, holding out a hand.

“Hi!” he said cheerfully, eyes bright. “My name is Jason! What’s your name?”

Victor looked up at Master, unsure if he had permission to speak freely. “His name is Victor,” Master replied. “He’s the new slave.”

“Does he have to be slave?” Jason asked, frowning as he walked alongside them while Master guided Victor by the leash up the stairs and down the large grand upstairs hall.

“What would you prefer he be?” Master asked as they entered the large master bedroom, walking into the large bathroom.

“I dunno, my brother?” Jason asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet next to Victor as Master went about removing the cuffs and chains after giving Victor a stern lecture that running was pointless.

“He’s a slave, Jason,” Master said as he turned to the bath and began to fill it. “They’re unsuited for our lifestyle.”

“Oh,” Jason said quietly, looking over at Victor. “Couldn’t we teach him?”

“I didn’t know you wanted a brother so badly,” Master commented without glancing over his shoulder.

“I mean, a friend would be nice,” Jason said, shrugging before turning to Victor. “How old are you?”

Victor licked his lips but when Master didn’t reply for him, spoke quietly. “Eight, sir.”

“You’re only a year younger than me!” Jason said with a bright smile.

“Jason, isn’t it past your bedtime?” Master asked dismissively. “Come here, Victor. Get in the bath.”

Jason frowned. “Well, yeah,” he answered quietly as Victor walked over and stripped down after some hesitation, climbing into the warm bath water and curling in on himself.

“So why aren’t you in bed?” Master asked as he began to soap up a wash cloth, washing away the dirt and grime from Victor’s fair skin.

Jason pressed his lips together. “We were going to watch a movie when you got back,” he said quietly.

“I’m  _ busy _ , Jason,” Master snapped. “Go to bed.”

Glaring at his father and the slave who was watching the bath, Jason stormed off.

……………..

The first night in the home of his new master, Victor didn’t get any sleep, terrified of what was going to happen to him if he let his guard down. He’d only been in the slave trade six months but they were the worst six months of his life.

As a result of being scared out of his mind, Victor woke up at three AM despite only falling asleep at two. After his bath and being given the most comfortable pair of pajamas that he could remember ever having, Victor had been assigned a rather large bedroom down the hall from Master’s room.

He wasn’t sure what time it was before the day creaked open and Jason slipped in.

“Sir-”

“What’s so special about you?” Jason asked as he closed the door behind himself, frowning.

Victor frowned too. “I don’t understand.”

“Dad canceled  _ our  _ plans for  _ you _ ,” Jason snapped, rage burning in his brown eyes. “You’re just a worthless slave, why the hell are you more important than  _ me _ ?!”

Victor blinked. This was a complete one-eighty from how Jason had been the night before and he wouldn’t lie to himself and say it didn’t scare him.

“I don’t know, sir,” he said quietly, trying not to tremble before the other boy. He didn’t get a chance to say anything else before the door opened and Master entered.

“Jason, what are you doing here?” he asked, frowning. “Aren’t you supposed to be getting ready for school?”

“Yeah, sorry,” Jason replied, smiling. “I just wanted to make sure the new slave was adjusting.”

“Oh, well Jason, that’s very sweet of you,” Master said, smiling, before turning to Victor. “Come with me, Victor.”

………….

Within his first week, Victor learned several things.

How to cook, clean, make Master’s bed the way he liked it.

And to stay the hell out of Jaosn’s way at all cost. Victor wasn’t even sure when the change had happened, but Jason absolutely hated his guts.

Victor didn’t want to know what Jason might do to him if Master wasn’t around all the time.

It only got worse when Jason overheard Master saying he was going to hire a private tutor for Victor so that, “you can help Jason when he has homework and I can’t be around to help.”

But aside from the fact that Jason clearly wished Victor would walk into the street and die, Victor found himself almost  _ enjoying  _ his role as Master’s slave.

Master wasn’t cruel or abusive. He was firm, yes, but only to ensure Victor did everything to the best that he could do. Within a month, Victor could cook, clean, sew (but not well) and provided company for Master when he needed it.

Master was kind. 

Far kinder than Victor’s owner during his six months in the trade had been. Master never beat him. Any lecture or reprimanding or punishment Victor received was in the physical form.

The only problem, of course, was Jason.

But Victor was only a slave. He knew his place in the home’s hierarchy and it was far below Jason. So far, Jason merely shot him dark glares any time Victor dared to be in the same room with him.

Or his father.

Or dared to speak with his father.

Or exist in general.

But Jason wasn't a problem. Jason silently hating him was something Victor could live with.

But that would all change soon enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts!!


End file.
